Digimon : The War On The Home Front
by NovelistOfTheSky
Summary: There are Digidestined all over the world. This is a story of love, life and never giving up. This is the story of the Welsh Digidestined.


Hello to new readers. As you can guess from the summary, this is a story about Digidestined who live in Wales. This is just a preview and depending on the feedback, I will continue it very soon or later on down the road. This is an Oc story, and I will accept Oc's later on. I do have a story planned out, I just want to test the waters right now.

For those who are old fans, don't worry I will finish "Ride The Lightning" very soon.

I hope you all read, let me know what you think in the reviews and enjoy.

* * *

><p>A cool nights breeze carefully engulfed everything in it's tranquil path. Leaves moved along with the breeze, following the winds current. A blanket of darkness hung low over the city, masking the devastating battle taking place. A towering royal blue wolf like humanoid dashed forward, his blood red cape following every twist and turn. Golden symbols embroided across the royal blue armour.<p>

"Gale claw!" It yells out in it's deep gravelly voice. It seemed to echoe for miles as the monster almost vanished, moving incredibly quick in an attempt to catch it's opponent off guard. It's caught, and in an expert moved thrown to the floor. Standing tall, is a smaller monster, in striking black and yellow striped armour resembling a large wasp. In moments, the two are beating down each other, moving so fast they became blue and yellow blurs. Nearby, a more human fight was going on.

Nearby a large collection of stones, based in an open area of the park the monster fight was happening in, two humans fought back and forth. One, with striking blonde hair and pale features. All of a sudden, he doubles over and is knocked to the floor with a strike to the face from his opponents foot.

Yeah...you see that guy on the floor? The blonde? Yeah, that's me. Thing's don't look good for me , do they? Well, no one considers getting kicked in the face a good thing. You might be wondering, what the hell is going on, I'll explain. You see those monsters? Those are Digimon. Digital monsters. Living, breathing, eating every in sight data. Seriously, they'll try eating your hair if you're not careful. Anyway, there are good and bad Digimon. That's where I come in. I'm a Digidestined. A chosen human who has a special bond with a Digimon. We use Digivices, small little devices, to help our Digimon, Digivolve. They grow, become stronger. Digidestined and their partner Digimon work together to fight evil Digimon. Except, sometimes it's not always Digimon. Which is why you just saw me getting kicked in the face. Lovely night don't you think? All that's missing is the bad weather. I live in a small city, in South Wales. We always get bad weather here and I mean, always. Oh, welcome to Swansea city. You don't know where that is? Go to Cardiff, then continue down the M40 for another hour. You don't even know where Cardiff is? Just google map it. Do it. Right now.

I suppose you all want to know, just how I'm involved in a big Digimon fight with another Digidestined right? Digidestined and Digimon don't just fight even Digimon here, there are bad people too. Well, I best start at the beginning.

She's fierce. She stands her ground. She won't give into his threats, or the weapon he's holding towards her. She won't even budge or allow herself to go to the small side street he wants. Sparkling blue eyes stand out in the darkness with her chocolate brown hair.

"I will hurt you." His voice is slimy and thick in cruelty. Every city has it's dark spots, some bigger than others. This man is a thief, and he's got a knife. It's late so no one is around. He started following her from the next street. She decided to take a short cut down this street, not realising it's basically a dead end, apart from a small side street just at the end. Two of the lights are broken here, covering the end of the street , with small houses lining the roads, a perfect place to hunt. She realised, he must have done it, broken the lights.

"Just try!" She edges back from him, still holding onto her striking red bag. There isn't much valuable inside it, but it's the principle that matters to her. The shiny silver serated blade sits comfortably in his hand. He's experienced. He edges closer to her, slowly, knife first. Her eyes dart to the side street, she's sure she can outrun him. She's sure. Just incase, she gets ready to swing her bag, to use her own weapon.

"I'd leave her alone if I were you." Someone's voice carried softly, dripping in silent anger. The woman and the theif turn to see a figure dressed completely in black standing near the entrance of the side street. He wasn't there a second ago. She can see his blonde hair under the hood of his jacket. His crystal blue eyes smoldering. The rest of his features are hidden with a piece of cloth, showing off the lower half of a jaw from a terrifying skull.

"What are you? Some kind of super hero?" The theif laughed at him. The woman had to admit, the new arrival did look like some sort of wannabe super hero.

"Kind of." He folded his arms. "But I think my friend here would be very upset if you hurt this woman." Then they saw it. Next to the figure in black. A giant wolf. A giant blue and white wolf. A set of snarling teeth ready to tear the thief apart. The theif backed away, dropping the knife before running full pelt in the opposite direction. He was terrified, what was a wolf doing in a city? Nevermind that, how did a wolf get that big? And blue?

"Go on, Gaogamon." The figure muttered quietly. The giant wolf sank back into the darkness. The woman stood there, frozen. Just for a second, their eyes met. For one ever lasting moment where neither could breath, they recognised each other. His heart stopped. This wasn't good. He turned and fled into the darkness, some of his blonde hair escaping the hood of his jacket. The woman watched him run away. She knew him. She was certain she knew him. When she realised she was holding the strap of her striking red leather bag in a death grip, she loosened it. She knew his eyes better than she knew her own.

Oh, I didn't tell you my name? My name is Christian Lindsey and I'm a Welsh Digidestined.


End file.
